<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>False confidence by RRTimDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891801">False confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRTimDrake/pseuds/RRTimDrake'>RRTimDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happens when I write at 3:00am [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, DO NOT COPY AND PASTE TO ANOTHER SITE, Hurt Tim Drake, I actually wrote some fluff! I’m proud of myself, I love Tim that’s why I do this to him, I’m sorry, Jason Todd is a good brother, Jason and Tim are musical bros, Jason cheers him up tho, Other, Thanks, They are brothers nothing more, This is completely self indulgent, Tim Drake Has No Spleen, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is stressed, Tim and Jason bond, Tim has a bad time, Written on phone on notes, no beta we die like jason, sorta - Freeform, this series was named correctly cuz I legit wrote this at 3am, wrote with lyrics from False Confidence by Noah Kahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRTimDrake/pseuds/RRTimDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s life isn’t easy but it’s easier with Jason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happens when I write at 3:00am [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>False confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I became obsessed with the song False confidence by Noah Kahan so I wrote this.</p>
<p>I wrote this on my phone in my notes. Forgive me if the fonts look weird or if the layout looks off.</p>
<p>This will not be canon compliant cuz I’m poor and can’t afford the comics :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim will admit he had bad days. There were days when he felt like giving up or just not getting out of bed. Those days he felt like the whole world fell numb to him, like every single move he did was wrong.</p>
<p>He had more bad days than good. Which was fine there were other people out there who had it so much worse so where was he suppose to complain? </p>
<p>There were days when he felt like he was being judged every single time he breathed. Like he was one second away from becoming a ghost and just disappearing. He doesn’t want to be a ghost, or forgotten. That’s why he works so hard to prove that he’s worthy, that he can be a good son.</p>
<p>𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢.</p>
<p>But no matter what he did he still seemed to go unnoticed. Sure Tim was never the attention seeker but he did all of these things and all he would get was a simple nod. Whilst Damian gives one person a handshake and they through a party acting like he just solved world peace.</p>
<p>But that didn’t matter. People have it worse than him, one of those people just so happen to be Damian. It’s not like the kid chose to be raised by Talia and Ra’s for part of his life, so how was he suppose judge? Where did he get the right to do that? He doesn’t. That’s why it’s best that he just stay quiet and ignore Damian’s hurtful words and move on. </p>
<p>Tim had this game going on with the bats. He didn’t exist unless they needed his help. When everything happened with Bruce someone had to take over Wayne Enterprise. Dick couldn’t do that plus be Batman and be there for a mourning Damian. Damian was to young. Jason is legally dead, and the other family just wouldn’t be able to hold the fort down. </p>
<p>So Tim stepped in. He took over Wayne Enterprise as Co-CEO. He wore what he knew Bruce would approve of and did his best. He was going through a lot, yes but others have it worse so it’s fine. </p>
<p>He’d always make sure that his suit was perfect before going to work at WE. It was a habit he picked up from young age. He wasn’t sure why he fell through with it but he did. Maybe it was some way of trying to prove his worth to his mother. Maybe she’d be proud of him. Just for once, maybe she would.</p>
<p>𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞‘𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎.</p>
<p>Every day he helped keep WE operating while also trying to get use to the idea that Kon and Bart weren’t as dead as they seemed—just like Bruce. He had to deal with Dick calling him insane and threatening to bring him to Arkham.</p>
<p>His own brother, someone he thought he could trust, looked at him dead in the eye and told him he was going insane. That he should be placed in the same place as the Joker and Scarecrow because he was desperate teenager trying to reach out to his older brother. Dick always said he’d be there for Tim when he needed him but the second Tim needs him he threatens to throw him into Arkham.</p>
<p>Only to make things worse Dick took away his life line the thing that was keeping him going—Robin. Stripped him of the name and gave it to Damian. Dicks reasoning was that he didn’t want Damian to go back to killing and that Robin would hopefully help him. But Dick didn’t stop to think that maybe just maybe Robin was the only thing keeping Tim alive and that he just robbed Tim of his life.</p>
<p>𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚢 </p>
<p>But it’s okay. Tim understands. Damian had made so much progress and he had just lost his dad, his centre. Tim knows it’s hard to loose a dad, he lost his. But he still had Bruce...until he didn’t. </p>
<p>But Bruce wasn’t dead and Tim was sure of that. He knew that somewhere out there Bruce was still alive. He refused to believe that Bruce was dead. </p>
<p>So he left. He went on a journey as Red Robin to find his dad; to find Bruce. </p>
<p>𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢<br/>𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏</p>
<p>He traveled the world, looking everywhere for Bruce, slowly putting the pieces together.  During that time Ra’s took intrest in Tim, learned of what happened and what Tim was doing. Ra’s offered a deal.</p>
<p>Tim would work under Ra’s as his heir and Ra’s would help find Bruce. It was a stupid idea but Ra’s knew where Bruce was. So with a handshake Tim agreed to work for Ra’s in order to find Bruce. </p>
<p>He didn’t expect being asked to test his honor and fight the Leagues enemies the Widowers. Yet he did.</p>
<p>He fought and he got stabbed. The others he was sent with: Owens, and Z they died. There was one more Pru, she was alive but bleeding just as Tim. He had to act quickly. Clenching his side, he picked up/dragged Pru and himself out of the deserted area they were in. </p>
<p>The second he made it back to a League camp he passed out. That shouldn’t of happened. He shouldn’t of got stabbed, he was trained by Bruce, Dorrance, and Lady Shiva. He should’ve done better.</p>
<p>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 <br/>𝚃𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
<p>Yet no matter how many mistakes he made he got back up. He knew Bruce would never give up, so why should he? </p>
<p>He remembered stalking/appreciating Batman and Robin when he was younger. Those nights were the nights he loved as a kid. Taking pictures of the duo every night was what distracted him from his stressful life of being his mother and fathers perfect child. It was simply amazing.</p>
<p>𝙾𝚑 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠, 𝙸‘𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
<p>But his younger years meant nothing to him. The excitement and adrenaline he got as a child when he ran rooftops was replaced with doubt. </p>
<p>Dick telling him he was insane left a mark on Tim’s brain. Because what if Dicks right? What if Bruce really is dead and he made a deal with Ra’s—the worlds most dangerous assassin—all because he was caught up in a dream. </p>
<p>Every single action was done with doubt. There were so many what ifs that he was starting to doubt his sanity. </p>
<p>𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.</p>
<p>No matter, he proved not only Dick but along with himself that he was correct. Bruce was alive. For once Tim allowed himself to smile and just breath, to take a moment and think of everything that he had done. Some of the things he did could be counted as reckless but it got the job done.</p>
<p>When Bruce entered the cave he was greeted by his children. Dick, Jason, Cass, Damian, all of them. Bruce fell to his knees that day as he hugged them, as he got once since his parents death let himself freely cry. Tim stood and watched as it all happened.</p>
<p>A strange pang of hurt struck Tim. Maybe it was because when Tim saved Bruce from the time stream Bruce just made conversation. The man—his father—didn’t even try to hug him. Not like he was with them.</p>
<p>It was like his mother would always say “If you want something you must work for it.” It would seem Tim traveling the world, loosing his spleen, and getting kicked out of a skyscraper almost falling to his death wasn’t enough. So that made Tim question what was enough. </p>
<p>𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝚒 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚝, 𝚏𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝<br/>𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 </p>
<p>The next months were spent alone in his apartment. He still worked at Wayne Enterprise helping R&amp;D along with Bruce when he was needed. He was going to prove his worth to Bruce, no matter what.</p>
<p>He kept going. Made coffee, went to work, made coffee, came home, did some cases, made coffee, then went on patrol. That continued for days on end. At one point or another Tim would begin to feel his body slow and sag. Eventually he would pass out due to lack of sleep, but that’s fine. If this is what it takes to prove himself, then he’s going to do it.</p>
<p>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗<br/>𝚃𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
<p>Tim almost felt like he was back to being nine when he had to prove himself relentlessly to his parents.</p>
<p>(“A 95? Please Timothy you can do better” “I raised you better than that!” “Say your manners, keep your elbows off the table, smile, and will you please for the love of god keep a good posture?!” “You must do better Timothy.” “You’re a Drake act like it”)</p>
<p>Everything was an act. Tim performed as his parents watched him with a stern eye looking for one small mistake.</p>
<p>(“The smallest mistakes can cause big problems Timothy! I don’t want to see this type of the thing happening ever again!”)</p>
<p>But when he was younger there was also a sense of being free. Sure his house was filled with nothing other than furniture and himself but that doesn’t matter. Then he wasn’t restricted to doing certain things. He could sneak out and watch Robin and Batman. He could at least get one minute without feeling like he had to do something.</p>
<p>𝙾𝚑 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠, 𝚒‘𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
<p>Everything was so much, he didn’t want to work continuously but at the same time he did. If he did then maybe Bruce would love him too. </p>
<p>𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 <br/>𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 <br/>𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
<p>He and Jason got on better terms. It was actually nice having someone to talk to. Sometimes Tim would call Jason at three in the morning crying and just talk to Jason. The man never complained only listened. </p>
<p>If Jason felt that it was necessary he would go to Tim’s apartment and make him a coffee and talk to him in person. Tim was always grateful for the talks.</p>
<p>He didn’t realize how stressed he was until he started talking to Jason, when Tim finally opened up to someone. Jason promised he wouldn’t tell anyone in the family, and Tim actually believed him.</p>
<p>Jay would call Tim to, sometimes it was at night or day. The things Jason would talk about differed as well. Sometimes it went from “Screw Batman and his no kill policy!” To quoting random lines from musicals.</p>
<p>At this point Tim and Jason has gotten to a point they could both quote all of Hamilton along with Beatlegeuse. </p>
<p>It was fun because Jason would always insist in acting the part out.</p>
<p>There was one time Jason was cooking and Tim started watching Hamilton, turning it up loud enough for Jason to hear, and George Washington’s entrance started. Jason burst through the door pan in hand and started singing along.</p>
<p>Tim laughed so hard he couldn’t breath. It felt good. Foreign but good.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the only scene that Jason would act out. No, he had the song Meant to be yours from Heathers memorized to. Honestly Jason’s JD impression was better than the actual JD. But it was nonetheless interesting to watch. Time felt like giggling every single time Jason did something like that.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure why, only children giggle. But something inside him just had the erge to make him want to giggle. So he did.</p>
<p>Jason froze and looked at Tim. Tim froze thinking he messed up, but then Jason smiled and began laughing.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Baby bird! You’ve been hiding out on me. Where’d the little cute giggle come from?”</p>
<p>Tim shrugged hiding his face in his sleeves to hide to blush that came from the compliment.</p>
<p>It was weird. Life was weird, but Tim enjoyed his weird life. Plus his weird life was much easier with Jason in it. </p>
<p>Maybe he didn’t have Bruce, or Dick, not even Cass, but neither did Jason. They were...outcast...the black sheep. </p>
<p>Or as Jason would so simply put it, “The middle children.” </p>
<p>Even with Jason in his life however things still got a little rocky. Life would get hard, Tim would feel pressured and Tim would feel like nothing meant anything.</p>
<p>It was an old habit of his he guessed. </p>
<p>𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 <br/>𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒‘𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 </p>
<p>Tim would get mad because he’d be having a good day then he would ruin it. Sometimes he didn’t just ruin his day which made things worse.</p>
<p>He didn’t always call Jason, he didn’t want to be a bother.</p>
<p>(“You’re never a bother Timmy. You’re a human experiencing a lot of stress. And if me bein’ here helps ya, then ya better bet your ass that I’ll be here wheneveh ya call.”)</p>
<p>He would begin to climb out of this hole he built himself in only to knock himself back in. It was aggravating really. He didn’t understand why he would set myself up for failure, why he would continue to knock himself down, day by day.</p>
<p>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 <br/>𝚃𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙾𝚑 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠, 𝚒‘𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 <br/>𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗<br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 <br/>𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗<br/>𝚃𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 <br/>𝙾𝚑 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 <br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗<br/>𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗<br/>𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I love Tim, that’s why I do this to him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>